Sometimes A Mile Away is Very Close
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Dedicated to Dragon77. Usopp is an illustrator of a children's book, but he was also a fan of the most popular music band of all time. UsoppxZoro/ZoroxUsopp.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Usopp Lieart glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time in a row. The more he looked the slower time seemed to move. That was part of his plan because he was running out of time. He needed to leave now, but he wasn't allowed-not yet. Before him stood families holding their children and the book Usopp created. His recent childrens' book Sogeking was released, and a special signing event was made in its honor. There were many fans, and all wanted his signature. Usopp was always overwhelmed by the amount of fans, but today he wished there weren't as many.

He felt like he had never used this much speed on drawing a picture, and he was using this speed to sign his autographs as fast as he could. He was running out of time.

Fifteen minutes later, and he was in tears of joy. The event was almost over. Just a few more families and he could get out of here. But why did his events always land on the important days. At least to him it was very important.

A young man with a dash of freckles was next. He was handed the book and the man pointed to the page he wanted signed.

"Would you like me write your name?" Usopp asked his most used phrase. He had seen this man before because he stood out from the rest. Every adult brought their children along. This man was always alone, but that wasn't the reason either. He had other fans who came all alone and became crazy at the sight of Usopp. They screamed and say 'I'm your fan!' or 'I read your books every day!' kind of compliments while handing the book with shaking hands. Children will giggle and comment on how long his nose was, and the parents will silently scold them or giggle with the children. The freckled man did neither. He was very calm about it.

"No thank you." the man answered quietly. Usopp knew the answer, and this bummed him. This man probably came to the signing event for profit: selling a book with the author's signature made good money. He wondered if he was that popular to have high bets on the online auctions.

He shouldn't think about those right now! He was losing time! He hastily signed the man's and the rest of his fans. When the staff was cleaning up, Usopp packed up his stuff in a heartbeat. He made sure he had the necessary ticket to get to his destination. He slipped his fingers in the pouch and wiggled. He sighed of relief after he felt the slick piece of paper in his mini pouch. He checked to make sure, and broke into a sloppy grin.

"You're going somewhere?" Usopp yelped when his manager Nami whispered in his ear.

"N-Nami!" Usopp frowned, "You know what!"

Nami giggled, "Of course," she peered in the pouch to see the ticket, "A live concert of the 'Monster TRIO' right? Did you say you made a shrine dedicated to them?"

"Shut up! I'm obsessed alright!?" he turned red when Nami started to laugh for Usopp didn't protest. He knew he was a bit crazy when he started buying every album and single, posters, going on their website so many times he made it his homepage, going to every concert the band went, squealing when there was updated information on mikipedia, buying the special DVDs of the concerts he'd been to, and even a life size pillow of one of his favorite band members. He loved their music, and the band members.

As the name implies, there were three in the "Monster TRIO." Sanji the vocalist, Luffy the drummer, and Zoro the guitarist. Usopp thought it was weird that the leader of the band preferred to play drums instead of the lead singing role. Curiosity made him listen to their music, and he was hooked.

The three had very different personalities, and Usopp (plus many fans) loved watching them on interviews. Sanji spoke the most, and acted like a leader. He had the most fans because he stood out from the two with his fancy outfits and great adoration towards his fans (women).

Luffy followed after him. He was lively and smiled like a child. His answers to questions were mostly off and laughter (or awkward silence) followed. He loved his fans and also his band members very much, so most of the pictures were seen with him hugging his comrades. Sometimes, he and Sanji sang as a duet, and that made the fans scream in happiness.

Finally, there was Zoro the guitarist. He was also the one who composed the music (Sanji added the lyrics). He never sang, and never gave any fan service. He was always strumming his electric guitar with a placid expression. During interviews, he just sat there and listened to Luffy and Sanji blabber off. Some fans who loved Luffy or Sanji thought Zoro was cold.

Usopp, who was obsessed with Zoro, knew that the guitarist was clumsy and couldn't multi-task. The man could only strum his guitar. But that was what he loved about Zoro, along with many other things. He loved how he quietly listened to Luffy's ideas, no matter how outrageous it could be. On rare occasions, Zoro smiled and suddenly he gained fans because his smile was that radiant. He didn't give fan service, but he treated his fans just as well as the others.

One time, Usopp wrote a three page long fan mail that sounded way too much like a love letter. After hours of debating whether to throw it away or send it, Nami coerced him to send it. He still was embarrassed of it.

-.-.-

Usopp toppled out of the taxi and ran into the stadium as fast his legs could carry. He could hear hundreds upon hundreds of people screaming and anticipating. He barely made it; by the time he found his place to sit down, he stood up along with the others when fireworks started blasting from the stage. At first he screamed like a warrior when the fireworks began, but when the smoke revealed the Monster TRIO he screamed like a fangirl. Especially when he was a few feet away from Zoro, AND there was a massive screem zooming in on the guitarist. He thought he was going to die standing to see his idol play. The screaming and cheering raged on when the songs were upbeat and energetic. He raised his arms like the rest, and-like many-waved frantically in hopes that one of them would look in their direction. Others were screaming their name, so Usopp used the same courage he spent when he dropped the love fan mail in the mailbox to call out Zoro's name.

He screamed as loud as he could, so his voice flipped upside down and made a sound of a high pitched shrill. He blushed when he saw some of the fans glancing toward his direction. He turned his eyes away from the crowd and looked toward the stage. He momentarily stilled in place when his eyes were locked onto Zoro. The guitarist, who couldn't multi-task, was strumming and looking toward his direction. Time seemed to stop, and all sounds faded. His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage it felt like it would explode.

Then the man broke into an adorable smile.

Usopp couldn't breathe because his lungs forgot how to intake air. Fans surrounding him screamed for him because they thought Zoro smiled toward them. But the fans were wrong; Zoro smiled to him and him only! But he couldn't shout that out because fans could get pretty violent. His lungs and heart were back to normal, and he flickered his eyes to Zoro. The guitarist was focusing on the strumming again. Usopp inwardly decided that he was going to buy the live tour DVD of this place because the screen captured Zoro smiling.

-.-.-

The tour was three hours long, and Usopp always wished it were longer. It felt like the dream came to an end, and he faced with reality again. It would be another month until the next live tour, and he hoped Nami didn't fill it up with schedules.

He took a taxi, but told the driver to head to a nearby convenient store. He wanted a eat something with eggs tonight and he forgot to stock up on some. He also wanted to buy the newest issue of the music magazine since it had information of the Monster TRIO. He told the driver to wait while he rushed in to buy a dozen eggs and the magazine. When the taxi began to move, he squinted in the dark as he read the recent interviews with the band members. As always, in the three pages squished with quotes between the interviewer and the Monster TRIO, Zoro only said seven phrases. Still, Usopp giggled as he read those seven lines as if it were the words of a prophet.

Usopp asked the driver to stop a few blocks away from his home; just in case the driver wasn't a stalker. He watched the taxi leave and he walked slowly on home. Under the streetlamp he was able to make out the mini poster that came with the magazine. One side had another band, and the other was the Monster TRIO. He smiled broadly because it was a new poster, so that meant he could add it into his collection. The three were wearing skimpy pirate clothes that barely hid the important places. Usopp blushed because he was staring at Zoro way too long, so he folded it up and put it back in the magazine. Besides, his home was close and he could stare at the new and sexy poster as much as he wished.

He turned a corner and saw a large, black car parked in the middle of the street. It startled him so much that he dropped the bag with the eggs. He picked them up and prayed he didn't break them all. It wasn't Nami's car because she drove on a cute orange buggy. Plus, there was a chauffeur in the driver's seat. Nami, although she wished for one, didn't have enough to own one. Usopp glanced at his apartment. He had money growing in his pocket, but he kept a low profile in fear of stalkers. The apartment was simple on the outside but it had enough room for his work and the Monster TRIO shrine. So, a rich person wouldn't buy an apartment like this.

Wearily, Usopp tiptoed past the luxurious car and into the apartment. His was on the second floor, so he took the metal stairs. It made a loud clank sound as his weight pressed on it. When he was on his floor, he was able to peer down the hallway by the dim lights on every door. Someone waited near his room, and fear clogged in his throat.

"W-who's there?" Usopp asked. If the stranger looked intimidating, the staircase was on his side. He could run down the stairs and hide somewhere until the stranger leaves.

The stranger heard his voice and headed toward him. Usopp squinted in the dark to make out the face. He saw that it was a man, but he was someone he knew very much. Usopp turned bright red and his whole frame began to shake when Zoro the guitarist walked up to him with a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Usopp!" Zoro grinned and gave the dumbstruck man a hug, "Congratulations on your newest release of your book!" Usopp came to when the guitarist kissed him on the cheek.

Usopp slapped his cheek where he was blessed by his god-like idol.

"Z-Z-Zoro! You can't just come here at random times!"

"I tried to be secret..." Zoro pointed his thumb to the car. No way was that 'secret' but Usopp let that slide.

"W-What if people see us and cause a scandal!?"

Suddenly, Zoro's face fell, "You don't want me to come over?"

Usopp's head blew up from the sudden heat. He shield his hands over his face and mumbled in incoherent squeaks. Zoro was teasing him, as always, but Usopp could never take it as a joke. The man was too perfect and flawless, and he was an artist who miraculously created a piece of artwork that favored the audience. Usopp stared at the one point on the ground and fidgeted. While he fidgeted, Zoro handed the bouquet.

"F-For me?"

"Of course. Congratulations Mr. Lieart. I read Sogeking. Best children's book ever!" Usopp was lost in ecstasy. The god-like idol loved his work. Was there such a thing? He felt his eyes burning, and he pinched his nose to try not to cry. "Um, can I stay for awhile?"

"W-What!? W-What about your schedule?"

"I told them I was tired, so our manager cut off a few hours. I don't talk much during interviews anyways." Usopp swallowed loudly. He had Zoro the guitarist for a few hours. All to himself. He was going in a mental panic, but this wasn't the first time Zoro visited his apartment.

Usopp remembered the first time very well. It was when he was working on his fifth book. Zoro suddenly appeared on his doorstep, and Usopp flipped out. He thought he flew to heaven, but he wasn't there yet until Zoro showed him something. It was the embarrassing fan mail he had written. The edges of the letter were worn and Usopp could tell (he couldn't believe it) that Zoro read his letter many times. Then, he saw his idol blush-yes, blush-and replied that he loved Usopp's work and was his fan. The reason he came by because he wanted to see Usopp's workplace and give him his fan mail. To this day, Usopp kept Zoro's fan mail on the Monster TRIO shrine and handled it like a fragile artifact.

Usopp clumsily unlocked the door and Zoro entered. He watched as the guitarist dropped his guitar case near the doorway and wander around the living room. There, Usopp had made it into a gigantic place where he decorated it with posters and shelves of the Monster TRIO. When Zoro settled down on the couch, it was as if the god one believed and loved was suddenly in one's room. It was a mystical feeling.

Zoro tapped his hand on the wall where a five foot tall poster was placed. On it were the three from their second live tour.

"Usopp..." Zoro stared at the poster. Usopp wondered how it felt like to see a room filled with his own face.

"Y-Y-Yeah Zoro?"

"Do you kiss posters?"

Usopp made a animalistic sound in the back of his throat, "W-W-Why do you think that!?"

"Hm, I've heard fans who kiss posters every morning and pretend that they're really kissing the real thing." Zoro turned, "Do you do that too?"

"I-I-I-I...d-don't-"

"Liar. I see lip marks."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, so you do."

"B-But you just said-!"

"I lied." Zoro looked back at the poster of him, "Hou...so you do kiss posters of me...just me?"

"...y-yeah..." Usopp mumbled.

Zoro stared at it for awhile and then let a small chuckle. He placed a hand on the poster's surface.

"I'm a bit jealous now."

Usopp scrunched up his lips and his face was so hot it could boil water. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Zoro saw him tear up, so he got up and held him, apologizing for making fun of him. But It was was misunderstanding: it was tears of happiness. Why did his idol love him so much? When Zoro leaned in to kiss, Usopp let out a weak squeal. The lips were pressed and Usopp was blinded by overwhelming euphoria.

Zoro pulled away and brushed his hand through Usopp's hair, "I'm sorry."

"I-I-It's alright." Usopp replied breathlessly.

"Please don't kiss posters anymore. Call me and I'll come by and you can kiss me as much as you want."

"A-Alright..."

"Or do you want me to kiss you in the morning? In bed?"

"Ahhhh! I-It's fine! Y-You don't need to take it that far!"

Zoro chuckled and pulled away from Usopp. He grinned and walked toward a room where Usopp worked. The illustrator followed after because he didn't want to show Zoro his messy workplace. Too late. Zoro was inside the pigsty, and the guitarist beamed like a child going to an amusement park. He examined Usopp's desk with the kopic markers, erasers, pencils, and varieties of pens sprawled out like a crime scene. He pulled out a piece of drawn paper, and it had a series of rough sketches of Sogeking.

"Is this the draft of Sogeking?"

Usopp scratched at his head, "Y-Yeah...sloppy huh?"

"Can I keep it?"

"W-Wha...why? I-I can draw you a better one-"

"I love your art Usopp..." Zoro whispered dreamily, awing the draft, "You're so good at it." Usopp never felt so bashful in his life. He didn't realize he nodded and saw Zoro collect several pages of his drafts. When Zoro smiled toward his direction, he melted like a puddle of goo.

"Hey, do you want to see what I've written?"

"Y-Your music? C-Can I?"

Zoro smiled, and Usopp saw a faint blush on the idol's cheeks. He didn't realize it, but maybe...maybe Zoro lionized him the same way he lionized him. He was ecstatic when Zoro complimented his art, and now his idol was being shy at the fact that Usopp was going to look at his music. Strange, strange feeling this was.

They returned to the 'shrine' room and Usopp sat restlessly as Zoro went to retrieve his guitar. When the man did, he sat and scooted right next to Usopp. They could both hear their hearts pounding.

"I saw you at the concert." Zoro said suddenly, "I heard your voice."

"Y-You did?"

"I know your voice from miles away." Zoro leaned to rummage through his bag, "How was tonight?"

"Awesome...i-it was great!"

"Luffy wanted to add more fireworks, but Sanji stopped him. Next time, Luffy wants us to jump out of helicopters."

"Helicopters!?" Usopp fidgeted, "I'll like to see that..."

"This." Zoro started with a short statement as he handed several sheets of handwritten sheet music. Usopp accepted it and held the sheet as gently as he could. He moved his fingers around, so it would not smear Zoro's masterpiece. He didn't know anything about music, but he and Zoro had the same artistic talent. They both worked arduously to create something new, and they loved each others' work very much. Loving until they created some sort of romantic intimacy was unexpected, however.

"I-Is this your newest song?"

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, "It goes like this." Tonight he didn't have the amplifier, so he began to hum out the new song. Usopp's eyes were twinkling like diamonds because he was the first to hear the band's newest song. The tempo was slow and peaceful, a different feel from their other songs. Sometimes, Zoro paused in the middle of the song to erase and scribble in a new note. When he was came to the end of the page, Zoro stopped and Usopp clapped.

"Like it?"

"Y-Yeah! It's a ballad right?"

Zoro nodded, "Luffy and Sanji says that I should sing this one...but what do you think?"

"M-M-M-Me!?" Usopp stammered heavily, "I-I get to choose?"

"As a fan of mine, what do you think? Should I sing this piece?"

Usopp lowered his head and thought very hard. He was perfectly fine that Zoro mainly focused on strumming his guitar. But he wanted to hear him sing, so he could buy the CD and listen to it every three minutes and forty-seven seconds of the day.

"I...I want to hear you sing this song..."

Zoro smiled and accepted the sheet music, "Okay, I'll tell the guys. I'll think of you when I sing this."

The rest of the remaining hours they exchanged their skills. Usopp drew pictures for Zoro, and Zoro played some bits of music for Usopp. They've also done something else, but that would be kept secret from the public.

-.-.-

Zoro rose up from the couch and looked up at the Monster TRIO wall clock hung on the wall squashed with Monster TRIO posters.

"Oh...it's almost time."

"Hmmm...?" Usopp asked as he watched Zoro pull a shirt over his head, "What...?"

"I got to go. Our manager's going to come soon."

"Oh...OH." Usopp leaped out from the couch and scrambled to get his pants on.

Zoro approached Usopp and tapped his own neck, "Do I have any marks?"

Usopp looked carefully, "N-Nope...I try not to bite there."

"Thanks." Zoro smirked, "Sorry, but I made tons on yours."

Usopp slapped his neck and burst in red. Zoro chuckled as he finished buckling his belt. As if magic, there was a knock at the door. Nami wasn't scheduled to come this early, so it must be Zoro's manager.

"I think I never met your manager..."

"No way."

"Yeah, you never gave me a proper introduction."

"You've met him. He drives the car too."

"I don't look at the driver seat..."

"You'll see." Zoro peered in the tiny window before opening the door, "Ace! Come on in."

"Zoro, did you rest enough?"

A lightbulb flashed in Usopp's head. He had heard that voice before. When he came up to the door to see who it was, his eyes widened. It was the freckled faced man who always came to his autograph signing events.

"Hello." Ace waved. He frowned at the dark spots on Usopp's neck, "You rested alright." In response, Usopp tried to hide it by pulling up his shirt.

Zoro patted Ace's shoulder, "Ace always goes to your signing event for me because it's _his_ fault for scheduling our events on yours." Zoro glared at the manager, and the other ignored him. "One day I'm going to your signing event Usopp."

Usopp felt honored to hear that, but it sounded like an impossible mission. With his hair an unnatural shade of green he would surely be found out. Usopp smiled anyways.

Within minutes the two vanished into the driveway in minutes, and it was as if Zoro wasn't in his apartment at all. Except for the missing drafts, the bouquet of roses, and the mysterious dark spots on Usopp's neck.

-.-.-

A month later and the Monster TRIO's newest single was out. It was sold out within hours and fans around the country were listening to Zoro sing. Radios were blasting the song out in the streets, so people who didn't buy yet were able to listen.

Meanwhile, Usopp had bought his and was kneeling before it. He hadn't opened it, so it was still in its plastic wrapping. He read the summary and the whole lyrics of the song beforehand. It was about a lover describing the first love making. The lyrics were meant to be sung by a woman, but because Zoro was singing it, it sounded like he was describing _their_ first. Since Zoro told him earlier that he was going to think of Usopp while singing the song, his voice sounded very sensual. Usopp was too embarrassed, so that was why he left the CD in its case.

Zoro was definitely going to make fun of him later and come by just to force him to hear the song. In the meantime, Usopp drew his next story so that maybe Zoro would be able to come to the next signing event.

**The End**


End file.
